


Can't handle how perfect you are

by katychan666



Series: The drunk adventures of Malec [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec can't handle how perfect his boyfriend is, Fluff, M/M, Magnus can't handle how adorable Alec is, drunk!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec gets drunk and in his drunken state he gets over-emotional, because he can't handle how perfect his boyfriend is.





	Can't handle how perfect you are

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, I just can't get enough of drunk!Alec, so I wrote another fic.  
> I loved writing this one and I hope you like it.

Alec was standing in front of the door of Magnus’ loft, barely standing up on his legs, struggling to keep his balance. That day, he allowed Izzy and Jace to take him out drinking and a few hours later, it resulted in him being drunk as hell. Jace and Izzy had more tolerance to alcohol, but Alec was a completely another story. After just a few glasses, he was already drunk and started talking nonsense, which Izzy and Jace took advantage of by taking a lot of interesting videos of Alec in his drunk mode and used it later on to embarrass the poor hunter. 

That day, however, Alec was sick of his siblings. He kept on saying how he wished that Magnus was with them and because he missed him so much, he started crying at some point and because Jace and Izzy were laughing at him, Alec decided that the two of them were traitors, so he headed over to Magnus’ place all on his own. It took him some time, but in the end he managed to find the loft and a huge grin spread across his face as he grabbed the door knob. However, when he tried to open the door, his eyes widened, because the door was locked.

Alec’s heart dropped to the pit of his stomach when he noticed that and he bit onto his trembling lip. Why would Magnus lock him out? That made Alec’s sadness deepen and he fought back the tears as they welled up in his eyes. However, his good mood soon returned when he remembered that he had the key of Magnus’ apartment - he did live there with the warlock at the end of the day, but forgot that little detail as the alcohol had completely clouded his judgement - and he chuckled as he pulled the key out of his pocket and waddled over to the door, hunching down, swearing as he couldn’t get the key into the lock. A few tries later, Alec was able to unlock the door and smiled proudly, holding onto the door as he slowly made his way inside of the apartment. 

At the same time, Magnus was enjoying a peaceful evening in, sitting in front of the TV, but wasn’t really paying attention to whatever was on it as he was reading one of his old books, looking up when he heard the lock of the door being undone and his eyes widened when he saw Alec stepping inside. The Shadowhunter was a lot earlier than he expected, since he was having a night out with his siblings. Magnus released the book he was reading and walked up to the door, narrowing his eyes when he saw Alec sitting on the floor as he was trying to get his shoes off.

“Everything okay there, Alexander?” asked Magnus and folded his arms on top of his chest when his boyfriend looked up at him and he immediately noticed that Alec’s eyes were unfocused an there was a huge grin on his face, followed by a little giggle and Magnus knew it that Alec had to be pretty drunk. 

“Magnus, hi,” said Alec happily and waved up to his boyfriend, then looking down to his shoes again and he frowned. “My shoes don’t wanna come off. They’re stuck to my feet,” whined Alec and looked over at Magnus, who was now grinning as well. The drunk side of Alec was adorable and he could never get enough of Alec in that state. “Help me?” tried Alec and lifted his right leg up in the air.

“Oh, Alexander, you’re a mess. Come here,” said Magnus with a chuckle and helped Alec with getting out of his jacket and shoes, offering him his hand and Alec happily took it, giggling as he was pulled up, but soon stopped as the room started spinning in front of his eyes and he closed them for a few seconds, Magnus’ arm going around his waist, to keep him in place and a smile was back on Alec’s face when he opened his eyes again.

“Why are we spinning around?” asked Alec with a giggle.

“We aren’t, darling. You’re drunk, remember?” asked Magnus and grinned when Alec nodded after giving it a few moments to think about it. As Magnus dragged Alec into the living room, he became kind of angry with both Izzy and Jace. Alec was clearly heavily drunk, so how did the two of them let him out of their sight and allowed him to come over to his apartment all on his own? Sure, Alec was a strong Shadowhunter, but at the state he was in currently, one could easily hurt Alec and he wouldn’t be able to really defend himself. Magnus huffed under his breath, but his bad mood disappeared when he felt Alec playing with his hair, happily humming a melody of a song to himself.

“Why are you frowning?” asked Alec and placed his finger in the middle of Magnus eyebrows. “See? Much better,” said Alec and then let his heavy head fall against the couch, Magnus shaking his head.

“Did you come here alone?” asked Magnus.

“Yes,” said Alec. “All on my own,” said the hunter, his speech awfully slurred and he then sighed. “I got almost lost three times, but I managed to find my way out and ta-dah… here I am,” said Alec, Magnus smiling and he just nodded.

“What happened to Jace and Isabelle?”

“Oh, they’re traitors,” said Alec and Magnus burst into laughter, the serious expression on Alec’s face making the whole situation that much funnier. “It-it isn’t a laughing matter,” said Alec and pouted. “They made fun of me, you know. I said that I missed you and-and then I cried and they just laughed. So, yes, they’re traitors.”

“You cried?” asked Magnus amused and Alec nodded.

“Because I missed you,” stated Alec and Magnus nodded, pulling him closer, planting a kiss on top of his forehead and Alec melted right against his body, giggling happily as Magnus’ warmth hugged his entire body. Magnus’ heart melted when he saw Alec gripping onto his shirt and he gently ruffled the hunter’s hair, receiving a happy sigh from Alec.

“Well, I’m with you now, so there’s no need for you to cry anymore,” said Magnus and Alec nodded with a smile.

Alec looked up at Magnus, who dropped his glamour on purpose, Alec’s heart swelling with warmth and happiness. He felt his heart skipping a beat and at the moment he felt like the happiest man alive. Magnus Bane, the most perfect and wonderful person on the world chose to be with him. He loved him. Alec bit into his lower lip, tears present in his eyes again and he took in a deep breath. Magnus was just so…. just so… Alec couldn’t find the correct word at the moment and as drunk as he was, he let the tears fall, Magnus frowning as he looked down and saw tears on Alec’s cheeks.

“Alexander, why are you crying now?” asked Magnus and gently cupped the other’s face.

“I just love you so much,” let out Alec and then burst into tears, burying his face into Magnus’ chest, crying harder as he heard Magnus’ heartbeat, the older one’s eyes growing when Alec said that, but he soon smiled again and he just gently started to draw uneven patterns against Alec’s back with his fingers, waiting a little that the other one calmed down a bit.

“I love you too, angel,” said Magnus and that was enough for Alec to start crying again. “Okay. okay, calm down. I just-”

“And you are so perfect,” continued Alec, not listening to Magnus at all and he wiped away the tears, but soon new ones started rolling down his face. “Why are you so perfect? It’s not fair,” he then said and Magnus grinned, but before he could say something, Alec was talking again. “You’re so pretty, beautiful, hot and nice,” he said with a sniffle. 

“Alexander, you’re adorable,” said Magnus and kissed away the tears.

“I’m not done yet,” said Alec and Magnus waited a bit, trying not to laugh, because he didn’t want Alec to accuse him of being a traitor as well. “And your cat eyes are just so golden and pretty and I just can’t when you look at me like that,” complained Alec and his eyes widened as Magnus put on his glamour again. “Don’t use your glamour, Magnus,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled, but dropped his glamour again and Alec sighed happily. “So pretty.”

“Alec-”

“Still not done yet,” said Alec and straightened himself up. “Also, I love your clothes… the way you dress. It’s just so different and genius. Like, everything about you is perfect,” said Alec again and Magnus let out an amused hum.

“Oh yeah?” asked Magnus, enjoying the honest side of Alec. Once the Shadowhunter was drunk, he had no filters and told what was really on his mind. “Then how come you don’t want to take some fashion advice from me when I try to help you?” asked Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes.

“Because,” said Alec. “Those clothes would never look good at me. I mean, have you seen me? I wouldn’t be able to pull off those outfits without looking silly,” said Alec and Magnus narrowed his eyes.

“Excuses, excuses,” teased Magnus and Alec stuck out his tongue, but then giggled.

“And I love your magic, it’s beautiful,” said Alec, Magnus grinning when he saw that Alec wasn’t done yet. “The way you smile and laugh. And the way you look at me. It’s like I’m everything to you-”

“That’s because you are,” said Magnus playfully, eyes widening when he saw that Alec was again in the middle of an emotional breakdown.

“I-I am?” stuttered Alec, tears back in his eyes and Magnus sighed with a smile and when he nodded, Alec’s cheeks again stained with fresh tears. “B-because you know, you’re everything to me too. You’re so sweet and nice,” he said and then started sobbing again, Magnus biting into his lower lip and wrapped his arms around Alec, who was a mess. Usually, Alec would be peppy when drunk, so this, over-emotional side of Alec, was new to Magnus as well.

“I know, darling,” said Magnus and gently cupped Alec’s face, kissing him gently, the other quite quickly forgetting that he was crying and he giggled when he felt Magnus’ lips moving all over his face, kissing every inch on skin and when Magnus’ lips moved down to his neck, then back up, Alec started laughing as Magnus’ hair was tickling against his skin.

“Magnus, you’re tickling me,” said Alec and that sounded so pure and innocent that it made Magnus’ heart melt for the second time that day. “Now then, let me show you how much I love you,” said Alec and pushed Magnus back against the couch and somehow managed to straddle the warlock’s legs. However, just as he was about to lean down to kiss him, he felt his stomach making a drop and Magnus’ eyes widened when he saw all of the colour draining from Alec’s face.

“Alexander?”

“I don’t feel so good,” whined Alec and placed a hand on top of his mouth. “I’m gonna throw up,” he said and Magnus acted quickly, lifting Alec up bridal-style and carried him to the bathroom, because he didn’t want to be the one cleaning up the couch. “Where are we going?” asked Alec when his stomach calmed down a bit.

“Bathroom,” said Magnus softly.

“Oooh.”

After throwing up, Alec felt a bit better, Magnus helping him back to the couch, being with him with every step of the way, spending the next few hours gently caressing Alec’s back, easing his hangover a bit with his magic and Alec was thankful for that, adding a few more things that he loved about Magnus to his list, letting Magnus know and the warlock just kept smiling as he kept listening to his rambling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> Kudos and opinions are well appreciated.


End file.
